


The Annoying New Neighbor

by zeldadragondraco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadragondraco/pseuds/zeldadragondraco
Summary: You decide to get back at your annoying neighbor but things don’t go as planned and the situation quickly turns into something else.THIS IS A PURE BUCKY SMUT AU FIC.BUCKY IS COMPLETELY OOC AND HE HAS NO METAL ARM.





	The Annoying New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post my work on AO3(you can find me on tumblr as well).

You groaned and slammed your head on the desk before cursing to yourself. The brim of your glasses dug into your nose all because the neighbor didn't know how to keep their fucking music down. It was becoming increasingly hard to focus on your textbook when you couldn't hear yourself think.

_This is what I get for living in a studio apartment._

You stood and with determination in your every step, you stalked to the wall you shared with your new neighbor. You made a fist and banged on the wall, hoping they'd catch the hint. You received silence at first but then your pounds were echoed followed by the sound of the loud music becoming louder.

_Fucking jerks!_

You didn't know who lived next door, but you were ready to kill them.

With a puff, you stomped to your front door and into the hallway.

You were going to give them a piece of your mind. _First impressions_ be _damned._

Your hair was thrown up in a messy bun, no doubt stray hairs poking out due to your restless habit of running your hands through your hair when stressed. Your rectangular glasses rested on your nose, covering large eyes, and your small frame covered in pajama pants, and a tank top. You didn’t think you looked intimidating in the least but that didn’t deter you from your mission. You marched your messy ass to the apartment next to yours and pounded on the door. You crossed your arms impatiently waiting until the door opened slowly. "Well, hot damn." A deep voice met you. You glanced up to see a firm, very attractive, broad-shouldered, half-naked man. _Damn him._ He towered above your frame and you nearly felt inferior. Alas, your attitude made up for your size.

"Listen, I am _trying_ to work next door so if you wouldn't mind turning that shit down, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Say please, doll." The half-nude man gave you a dazzling smirk, but you refused to let it affect you. Your eyes narrowed.

Sure, he was the epitome of a Greek God and he was a harsh reminder that you haven’t had sex in almost two years, but you’d rather eat slugs than to give him any sign of your attraction to him. This inconsiderate jerk.

"I already said I'd appreciate it. You aren't getting anything else outta me. I have a deadline to meet and I need to focus." The man ran a hand through his dark brown hair while gazing over me with blue eyes.

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

You groaned out of frustration and stormed back into your apartment, slamming the door behind you for dramatic effect. You had tried, but failed, to get back to work. You tried your best but the asshole never turned down his music, and so you had to admit defeat. You were forced to try to go to bed early with plans on working tomorrow morning. It was fine. You would somehow get back at him. You’d find a way, dammit.

The next morning was the perfect chance. Luck was on your side. It was quiet next door and you assumed he was the type to sleep in, so you turned on your radio and blared the music. You were blessed with a corner apartment. Nobody lived on the other side of you, and the people underneath you were on vacation. So with no one to bother but your new neighbor, it was the perfect payback. It was only a matter of time.

You let out a chuckle when you heard a bang echo through the wall. You waited to see what the guy would do and wasn't disappointed when loud banging started on your door. You sauntered towards the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" You asked with a fake sweet voice and a tilt of your head.

The neighbor stood at your door, rage evident on his chiseled face, wearing nothing but his boxers(You were doing pretty good at avoiding staring). It was slightly intimidating, but you stood firm and looked him in the eyes and smiling sweetly. "As if you don't already know." He boomed and entered your apartment.

You dropped your innocent facade immediately when he invaded your space and your home. You were appalled he would even dare.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" You followed him to your radio in the sitting area. Your shout stopped him from abruptly unplugging your radio from the wall.

"A man trying to sleep." He turned to you with a wild look to him but this didn’t stop the sass coming from you.

"And I was a woman trying to work last night, what's your point?" You folded your arms again.

"This was intentional and _so_ uncool." He then turned toward your radio and then completely freed your cord and began walking towards the exit.

"Oh no! That’s _mine!_ You aren't leaving with my cord!"

"Watch me." He tried to push past you, but you shut the door behind you, your body blocking the exit. An amused smirk crossed his face when you glared up at him. "What are you going to do to stop me, princess? You weigh 80 pounds soaking wet. I can pick you up with ease." You rolled your eyes at his weak remark about your weight. It wasn’t even close to accurate.

"Maybe. But I am stubborn. Which means I can annoy the living hell out of you until you give it back. I can be a crazy bitch."

"A crazy bitch with sexy librarian glasses.” He licked his lips slowly and sensually, the action causing your eyes to glance at his mouth and then back in his eyes. "Mmm, tempting." He winked. Your insides turned against your better judgment, even as you pretended to be disgusted. You didn't even have your glasses on today.

"Give me my cord back." You demanded, holding your hand out.

"Say _please_." He stepped closer and leaned in, nearly affecting your ability to speak. You were thankful you could work under pressure.

"Tell me to "say please" _one_ more time." You threatened voice low, and eyes narrowed.

"Say _please._ " He repeated with a small smile, testing you. Making good on your threat, you reached for your cord as quickly as you could, but he pulled away so fast he early sent you to the floor. You caught yourself on his arm and yanked on him to try to get your cord back. He easily manhandled you and pressed you into the door. "I bet you’re feistier in bed." You could feel the warmth his body was giving off and you questioned how you'd gotten here. How did you get pushed against your front door by a gorgeous man who is in nothing but his underwear?

You wished your body would stop retaliating against you. Just because he was extremely sexy didn't mean you had to fall for his charm. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh, I would, doll." Even though you were struck by his quick and probably truthful answer, you didn’t resist the urge to retort.

"Is sex really all you guys think about?" you exasperatedly.

"Are tots really always so angry?"

Your mouth dropped in disbelief. He dared to compare you to a child? _Ugh_.

You groaned in frustration and started to physically shove him away from you. You couldn't believe you had gotten yourself into this. "Just give me my cord back. I won't do it again!" Your pushing did nothing to shove him away, you doubted he’d even moved an inch.

"Aw, but that’s no fun. You already woke me up and I didn't even get a chance to deal with my morning wood." You froze at his words and of course, you instantly looked down and gasped at the size of the tent in his pants. You had tried so hard not to stare at his body you didn’t even notice. Had he been aroused this entire time? Did your angry outbursts or your verbal spar do anything to deter his-his situation?

The man was sporting a fucking hard on in front of you.

It was enough to have your very core pulsing and you recognized the dampness that was currently gathering between your thighs. Fuck, Y/N, what did you get yourself into this time? You always ended up in bad situations. You suddenly felt his lips at your ear, sending a sweet chill down your spine. "Are you thinking dirty thoughts, neighbor?" His voice was smooth and seductively low. It was like a drug to your untouched body. You didn't know if you were going to get out of this in one piece.

"N-no." You cursed yourself for stammering, but you couldn't get yourself to move. You were thinking dirty. You were thinking about how good it would feel to indulge just this once. You had a sexy, half-naked man in your apartment and he was clearly aroused pinning you to your wall. You should be jumping his bones! Instead, you were fighting every urge to do so.

"Liar." His nose traced along your jawline before he lightly nibbled on your chin. You let out a small gasp as pleasure continued to pool between your thighs. "Tell me your name." He whispered as he trailed kisses back towards your ear. You shivered against him and subconsciously tilted your head away from him, exposing your neck.

"Y/n." Your voice spoke without you even thinking about it. Fuck, your body was plotting against you.

"I'm James." He whispered and then— _fuck_ —you swore you felt his tongue give a miniscule lick against your ear lobe. He pulled back enough to look into your eyes. And with a barely visible smirk, he adds, "But you can call me Bucky." He scooted even closer to you, the edge of his bulge slightly poking your stomach.  
The feeling of his erection alone made you feel weak. His right hand came up to cup your cheek and his left hand was resting on the door behind you, boxing you in. That should have woken you from your trance. You should’ve said something, anything. Anything to make him back away. But any words you planned on speaking dissolved in your mind when the large hand that was cupping your cheek, slipped down your neck and grasped you, bringing your face closer to his and keeping you in place. His mouth was so close to yours and all you could do was stare at his plump lips. His inviting mouth whispering, “Are you going to ask me to stop, Y/n?” His right thumb—which was caressing your jawline—was now exploring your bottom lip. The action involuntarily caused your lips to part further. Bucky took the opportunity to tease your mouth with his thumb, threatening entry. Your breath hitched.

Were you going to stop him? How could you? Your body was screaming for attention and you had a feeling he was a man that knew satisfaction. "Y/n?" His husky voice echoed in your head. His lips were now on your neck, pulling you into a dizzy oasis that you couldn't slip out of. Instead, you devoured it.

"No." You breathed, admitting defeat. Even if you did tell him to stop, you wouldn't be able to handle this amount of desire yourself. You only admitted defeat because of one thing: A good fuck.

"Good girl." His voice had dropped in a raging desire before his lips took yours in a greedy hunger. You moaned into him as he pressed the both of you completely against the wall, his throbbing erection digging into your stomach. You met his kiss with matching fire burning inside of you, ready to be taken by this man.

Bucky lifted your shirt quickly above your head and groaned at the sight of your braless breasts. You shuddered with delight under his gaze and moaned when he took a hard sensitive nipple between his teeth. His hands trailed up your covered thighs until he reached the top of your pajama pants, and removed them in one swift motion. You now stood there in front of him, clad in only a flimsy piece of fabric for underwear.

"You are _so_ beautiful—"

"Yeah, let’s skip that." You couldn’t be bothered with sweet talk right now. You were hot and aroused and you hadn’t gotten laid in months, dammit. He groaned at your command and quickly lifted you up by your upper thighs. You took the opportunity to wrap your legs around him and kissed him hard as he turned you both around to face your bed and walked toward it, hands gripping your ass to keep you from falling. Once there, he put one knee on the bed and slanted over to lay you down in the middle. You broke off your liplock and moaned when you felt the softness of your bed and for what was to come. You leaned your head back and arched your back, and Bucky—who was hovering over your body with his knees between your open legs—moaned at the sight. He crashes his lips against your neck, his hand tracing the insides of your open thighs. You moaned again and louder this time as you bucked against him, your climax threatening to come early. You quickly removed his boxers and groaned impatiently. "No teasing." That earned you a smirk before he grabbed a hold of your thighs and pulled your body to him. The abrupt pull causing you to gasp and giggle when he rubbed his cock on your clothed cunt. You closed your eyes, bit your bottom lip, and rotated your hips wanting to feel so much more. The feeling of Bucky gripping your underwear and ripping it off of your body caused you to open your eyes and whimper as positioned himself even closer between your legs. In one swift movement, he was buried deep inside of you. You released another pathetic whimper at the sheer size of his cock but moaned in pure bliss. His thrusts were long and deep.

But you weren’t completely satisfied.

You quickly used your legs to trap him and twisted your body so that you were riding him. You wanted to set your own pace. Bucky didn't seem to mind. You started slowly, returning the teasing he gave you until he became impatient. Bucky then grabbed your hips and slammed you down onto him, causing both of you to groan. "Two can play that game, sweetheart." He held you down and circled his hips so that he was the one fucking you. You dug your nails into his chest, lost in how good it felt to be filled completely, before taking control again and riding him. Your pace gradually sped up and it tightened your core, earning a groan from Bucky as his eyes closed and his head rolled back.

You leaned down and kissed Bucky's neck as you rode him and took in his curses. One hand traveled from your hip, up your spine and into your hair. He grabbed a fistful of your hair—the movement causing your back to arch into him further, and push your bare breasts in his chest. You felt his hand tighten in your hair and pull your head back, away from his neck and causing your body to clamp against him with a threat to orgasm.

Both your moans mingled as he took over, bucking his hips into yours and dominating you. You felt the building in your core and cursed loudly. "That's right, princess. Cum for me. I want to hear you scream." His words fueled the ache and you moaned and panted against him as your climax built higher. He pummeled harder into you. "I said _cum_." He pulled tighter on your hair and emphasized his words by smacking your ass only once and hard with his free hand. It all earned his scream as your body convulsed angrily around his cock. He cursed and continued to fuck you until you calmed.

But he wasn’t done.

Bucky flipped you over and towered over you, cock still inside you. When he got comfortable, he slowly pulled almost all the way out. You gripped your sheets above your head as you prepared for him to hit home. Bucky slammed into you, beginning to fuck you harder than before. You nearly blacked out from the pleasure and sensitivity, but you didn't want to miss such a good fuck. "Mm, h-harder." you moaned and he obeyed. "Just like that." You bit your lip so hard, you’re sure you pierced through the skin. His cock twitched inside you and a thought occurred to you. He liked dirty talk too. His groans warned you that he was close. "Bucky, fuck me harder. _Please_ , fuck me harder, Bucky!" You earned a primal growl from Bucky as nails dug into your hip and he reached for your clit with a free hand. Your own climax began to build at a rapid pace. "I want to feel you cum inside me. Cum inside me, baby." His pace increased yet again as your walls began to clamp down against him. "Fuck! Cum for me!"

With your last words, you felt him swell just as you tumbled down the slopes of bliss, waves of pleasure rocking your body and milking Bucky as he continued to thrust violently into you. Both your moans became one as his fingers massaged you and his cock pummeled you. Stars blurred your vision until you finally came down from the sweetest high. Bucky came to a stop inside you and leaned down to kiss your neck. A small shiver caused you to tighten slightly and you felt him twitch within you. Finally, he pulled out. He collapsed next to you and both of you took a moment to gather your thoughts.

Less than a minute later, you heard a small chuckle coming from him. "I knew you were feisty in bed." He turned on his side and with his arm holding his upper body up, he smiled down at you as you laid on your unmade bed. You smiled in amusement as he took in your full nudity. Wanting to give him a show, you took a deep breath and stretched. Arms up and toes pointed, you arched your back of the bed, stretching nicely. Then you curled your body away from him, laying your head on your pillow and giving him a view of your nice ass as you finally breathed out. You knew he was still watching you.

"God, you look good after a good fuck." You hid your smile in your pillow.

"I _feel_ good." you laughed.

After a moment of silence, you felt the bed shift and move and with the movement, he spoke.

"I guess I can give you this back." Confused and a bit sleepy after the incredible sex, you turned your body to face Bucky. He was standing and his underwear was back on. Your eyes moved to what he was holding up to your view.

In his hands was your radio cord. You had completely forgotten about the offending object that had started it all. With a small smile, he placed the cord on your bedside table.

"I’ll see you around, neighbor."

"Looking forward to it," you said simply, and honestly.

He took one last look at you and turned to leave.

Bucky was halfway to the door when he hollered, "It was a _pleasure_ meeting you, Y/n!"  
You just laughed and waved after him.

Laying back on your bed you couldn’t help but think that this was going to be the beginning of something hot and dirty.


End file.
